Mario no Mundo Real
by 1Albert1
Summary: Mario, Luigi e Peach caem nas garras de Wario e acabam indo para o Mundo Real, onde será que isso vai parar? Somente lendo para saber!
1. Prólogo

**Mario no mundo real**

_Prológo_

Era uma bela tarde de sol no Reino do Cogumelo, Mario fazia uma caminhada, por entre canos, penhascos e flores gigantes, Luigi arrumava canos em uma casa onde morava uma velha senhora, Princesa Peach por sua vez anotava algumas coisas em seu enorme palácio, em algum outro lugar do Reino do Cogumelo um grande gorila arrumava barris, Donkey Kong, o macaco mais famoso do Reino do Cogumelo.

-Malditos barris que não ficam quietos!-Ele gritou ao sentir vários barris caíram sobre si quando ia pegar um outro barril.

-Ora, ora, ora, se não é o conhecido Donkey Kong!-Uma voz que vinha de detrás de um enorme barril ecoou pelo grande galpão que Donkey Kong se encontrava.

-Wario...-O macaco disse logo após ouvir pegando um barril e empilhando em cima de outro.

-Ainda trabalhando em empilhar barris?-Uma figura parecido com Mario saiu de detrás do barril, este era diferente do Mario original, Wario vestia roxo e amarelo e Mario vestia vermelho.

-Eu já te disse que esse vai ser meu trabalho até eu morrer!-O macaco empilhou o último barril, este com muito cuidado.

-E se eu te disser que criei uma máquina que pode matar o Mario?-Ele sorriu, era um sorriso malvado.

-E o que essa máquina faz?-Donkey Kong virou-se para olhar Wario direito.

-Cria um portal para um mundo paralelo!-Wario dizia confiante.

-E como isso vai matar o Mario?-O macaco foi até o enorme barril.

-Nesse mundo, todos são perigosos, existem pessoas que matam quem faz crimes, colocam dentro de um quarto e ficam lá por um tempo!-Wario dizia indo atrás de Donkey Kong.

-E como você sabe disso?

-Eu fui para lá!

Continua...


	2. A máquina e o buraco

Capítulo 1: A máquina e o buraco

Mario tinha acabado de sair do castelo de Peach, o homem olhou para os lados e seguiu adiante, andava em passos rápidos e sempre olhando para os lados, procurava algo ou alguém. Chegou em uma floresta, ele já não estava no Reino do Cogumelo, parou ao ouvir folhas serem quebradas, e de detrás de uma árvore uma figura magra e alta apareceu.

-Waluigi... esperava por você!-Mario sorriu maquiavélico.

-Mario...?-Waluigi parecia não acreditar.

-Não sou o Mario eu idiota!-Mario gritou e tirou o chapéu vermelho e jogou pro lado, a partir de um zíper no alto de sua roupa ele abriu a roupa dando lugar a roupa do Wario, tirou do bolso o chapéu e colocou na cabeça.

-Ah... Wario, pensei que fosse o Mario!-Waluigi suspirou aliviado e colocou uma de suas mãos no lado direito do peito.

-Onde esta Donkey Kong?

Waluigi fez um movimento com a mão para que Wario o seguisse, e o homem fez assim, os dois andaram até onde um grande macaco estava sentado numa cadeira lendo um jornal.

-Donkey!-Wario gritou quando finalmente chegou perto dele.

-Wario...

Donkey Kong levantou da cadeira e seguiu até uma elevação que estava sendo escondida por um grande lençol de cor creme.

-Wario e Waluigi, quero apresentá-los...- Donkey Kong pegou o lençol e puxou-o –A máquina que destruíra Mario!

Uma arma similar a um canhão de lasers estava por debaixo do lençol que acabou caindo sobre Donkey Kong.

-Bom... Esse é o nome desse treco?-Waluigi ergueu uma sobrancelha e apontou para a arma.

-Não tem nome...-Wario cruzou os braços e fitou a máquina.

-E você deixou o Donkey Kong escolher né?-Waluigi olhou de canto para Wario e depois para Donkey Kong que tentava escapar do lençol.

-Sim!-Um tom de arrependimento estava no tom de voz de Wario que chegou perto de Donkey Kong e puxou o lençol jogando no chão. –Então... Vamos ativa-lo?

Todos se entreolharam e sorriram maquiavélicos, Donkey Kong e Waluigi foram para onde Wario estava e cada um abaixou uma alavanca, Wario apertou um botão, este era vermelho. A terra começou a tremer, assim como a máquina, os três se afastaram e se postaram atrás de uma grossa árvore cada um, um raio azul saiu da máquina, chocando-se contra o céu azul e claro do Reino do Cogumelo, Wario correu até um teclado que ficava ao lado da máquina, escrevendo três nomes. _Mario, Luigi e Peach_. Um grande buraco preto apareceu no céu do Reino do Cogumelo. Mario comia bacon em sua casa, e algo começou a puxá-lo.

-Socorro!Luigi!-Luigi apareceu saindo da porta do quarto e acabou sendo puxado também, este segurou na mesa, Mario segurou na porta da cozinha.

-O que será isso?-Luigi tentou olhar para Mario que com toda a sua força tentava segurar a porta.

-Não sei... Eu quero meu bacon! Não terminei de come-lo!-Mario esticou um braço e acabou sendo puxado entrando no buraco que estava no céu.

-Mario!-Luigi olhou para trás e acabou se soltando da mesa e entrou no buraco.

Peach estava sendo segurada por Yoshi que também segurava em um cano, os dois estavam no meio da rua, mais algo foi mais forte e acabou levando Peach para o buraco que logo fechou-se, Yoshi ficou com uma expressão triste e ficou pulando com seus braços esticados.

Continua...


End file.
